world_of_talesworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Questing
Since World of Talesworth is an idle game, your characters go out questing on their own and you don't really have to do anything, but it certainly is useful to support them a little. Next to the questing speed display on the top is a small question mark, which opens a list of all current questing speed, gold and xp stats. The Basics Every quest starts with a question mark poping up somewhere. Your character moves there with his party, an NPC explains his problems and gives you a quest. Your character runs to the troubling monster, fights and kills it. Then it's time to go back to the client and complete the quest. As a reward you get gold, experience, crafting materials and, if you're lucky, a taco. In the beginning you may speed up the whole process by accepting and completing the quests and clicking on the monsters repeatedly to kill them. In the further course of the game you probaply won't be able to move your mouse in time, so just accept and complete quests, if you like. Once this becomes completely unnecessary, you might even consider the Quest-B-Gone mod, that hides the quest popup windows. Questing Party As mentioned before, your character doesn't have to venture out alone. As a first step you'll need to found a guild. Once you have your first member, you can form a group with him in the members tab of the guild window. That's only possible, if the desired character is online. To team up with one of your alt characters, you need to earn some money with the player and buy a second monitor. Click on the monitor and select character for it to be labeled as online in the guild window. Buy more monitors to take along more of your own characters. Remember you're more skilled than your guildies. Usually a questing party constists of up to five characters. But once the player is promoted to Development Director you can unlock another party member slot. Enter "load 6man_hack" into the console and buy the sixth monitor. A six person party is only possible with six of your own characters. You can get even more monitors, but those are only used for raids. One is unlocked by reaching Prestige 5. Another one can be researched in the Laboratory. How to Increase the Questing Speed * Equipment: ** Active gear of your current character: *** Gear score *** Questing speed related bonus stats ** Party gear of your party members: *** Questing speed related bonus stats * Party members (buff and aura) ** The Cosmic Trinity buff (upgradable): Have a tank, a healer and a dps in the party. ** Druid: Reduces harvesting speed penalty ** Shaman: Chance for +50% questing speed buff as quest reward ** Ranger: Increases movement speed between quests * Upgrades: ** Character Speed Multiplier (unlock characters) ** Grindmaster (buy it again and again and again...) * Guild perks at guild level 3, 8 and 13 * Master a crafting skill (lvl 250) * Achievement Speed Multiplier from the taco shop (collect achievements) * Time-limited buffs ** Open chests ** Consume auction house items (only one at a time) ** Consume combined items ** Buy questing speed related buffs in the taco shop * Computer equipment for the player * Research Questing Speed Mastery How to Increase the Experience Gain * Equipment: xp related bonus stats ** Active gear of your current character ** Party gear of your party members * Warlock's buff and aura * Combined item buffs * Research Optimized Experience How to Increase the Gold Find For tips on how you get more gold aside from questing, take a look at the page about Currencies. * Equipment: Gold related bonus stats ** Active gear of your current character ** Party gear of your party members * Rogue's buff and aura * Goldilocks upgrade (buy it again and again and again...) * Guild perks at guild level 2, 7 and 12 * Achievement Gold Multiplier from the taco shop (collect achievements) * Time-limited buffs ** Open chests ** Consume combined items ** Buy gold related buffs in the taco shop * Research Gold Generation Protocol Category:Ingame Category:Strategy Category:VR